


The Beach House

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Day 1: Fools, F/M, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Sibling Incest, Stealing, finger licking, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa has returned North after being held prisoner by Cersei. Jon takes her to the family beach house to recover before they have to return to Winterfell and continue the hard work of rebuilding Westeros.Written for Day 1 of the Jonsa Spring Challenge: Fools





	The Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on doing another challenge for a little bit. I have so much writing I want to get done. But I had this modern AU with some magic idea mulling around in my head and well here we are. 
> 
> This takes some inspiration from my Dark Sister, Dark Nights series. I wanted to re-visit the playfulness of those stories. I also noticed a few other writers for this prompt have used Ghost as a 'fool' in love too...great minds think alike for sure. 
> 
> Originally this was to be a four-part/chapter story. I may not do every day of this challenge but I'll give it a try!   
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_Jon cursed himself as he looked in the rearview mirror at the sleeping figure under a wool plaid blanket in the backseat. This was one of the dumber things they had done. Arya had convinced him it was the only way to get her back. Refocusing on the dark winding road ahead. 'We had to get her back.'_

_"Pull into the gas station at the next light," Arya said not looking up from her phone. Jon grunted in response. The station was desolate and it was late. When Jon parked next to a pump, Arya got out of the car. Jon pulled out cash to give to her._

_"You want me to leave you?" he asked._

_"He's gonna meet me here," she said. "You want to put $25 on this?"  
Jon nodded his head adding, _ _"Who? that Ned kid from the Brotherhood?"_

_"Yea," said Arya who started walking into the convenience store. Jon shook his head. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Arya would do what she wanted. There was nothing he could do to change that. Jon shivered at the thought of what Arya could do. Tiny Arya with the messy dark hair and the same grey eyes as him, could kill a person without a second thought._

_Pulling gloves out of his coat pocket. He noticed it had gotten colder the further north from King's Landing they got. His hand with the burn scars ached. It was only early spring. There was still snow on the ground in the North._

_  
Coming back out his youngest half-sister was chomping on an apple with a plastic bag in hand. "I don't think you should wait. Ned'll be here in 10."  Jon started to refuel the car. Arya leaned against the passenger side door._

_"You think I'm going to just leave you by yourself," he said._

_Arya shook her head, "You gotta get her further North. We don't know who could be looking for you..."  
_

_"They'll be looking for you, too," he said  
_ _"No, they won't," Arya smiled. "They never saw me. But you...you're all over that security footage" She paused thinking, "...I'll take care of that too. Just get her North. The rehab center staff will know she's gone and we can't cover that up."_

_"Can't cover up those bodies at the gates either," he grumbled._ _The gas pump clicked off. Jon took the pump out and placed it back where it belonged. Screwing on the gas cap.  
_ _  
Arya waved her hand at him, "Cersei had lots of enemies. Don't worry about that."  Jon closed his eyes. 'This was truly dumb. It had all gone wrong'  he thought_ _walking back around to the driver's side of the car. Arya didn't get back in the car. Jon watched her still staring out into the night deep in thought. He opened the door and got in the car. His sister walked around to the driver's side before Jon could close the door._

_"Here," she said handing him a bag of snacks. "In case she's hungry when she wakes up."_

_"And Jon, don't stop till you get to the North. You've got enough gas," she said. He nodded starting the car. Jon pulled out wondering if he was doing the right thing. 'She'd call him a fool for taking the risk. So be it. Let her call him a fool. He wasn't more than two minutes down that dark road when he heard mumbling in the back seat and a soft groan._

_"Oh...where..." said a voice. Jon looked in the rearview._

_"Hey Sans," he said._

_"Jon," she said sitting half up. "How...where are we going...I don't..."_

_"You don't remember how you walked out of that rehab place with all the addicts Cersei was keeping you in?" he asked. She shook her head. He could hear her holding back tears. "Good," he said. "Then hopefully no one blames you when they find out Cersei's dead."_

**Sansa**

Sansa pulled the furlined hood of her army puffy jacket up around her face. She had been walking along the beach for close to half an hour. Nothing but her and the biting wind. Strands of her long auburn hair flapped around her face.The sun was still rising in the sky.

This portion of beach was a gift to the Starks from the Glovers. It was long and secluded. There were few rocks. Speedboats could easily come in from ships and yachts anchored further out. Easily the most accessible bit of coast for leagues. Sansa thought their bannermen offloaded the beautiful stretch of shore so the Starks would be responsible for protecting the coast.

It was beautiful and it came with a large A-frame beach house on the property. She had been there three days at least she thinks it was three days ago that her and Jon had arrived at the beach house. It was all a bit hazy. Maybe she had been there four or five days. Bits and pieces were coming back to her as the meds wore off.

They had named them their leaders, her and Jon. Well, Jon really and when Jon announced that Sansa was both regent and his heir the bannerman couldn't say anything. The whispers began then. Some weren't even whispering 'He shoulda just bedded her & been done with it.' Lord Flint of the Mountain clans said loud enough to almost get his head cut off. Sansa remembered that clear as day.

That was all before Cersei had taken Sansa and locked her up in a rehab center. Jon said the sedatives the nurses gave her at the center must've been strong. She remembered so little and hardly anything of how she got out of the center. Jon told her Arya had helped and the Hound. He wouldn't say more, refused. It was too risky. 

Ghost trodding along behind her. At times gently bumping her thigh, reminding her that he was there. She would scratch his ears. The direwolf hardly left her side. She had missed him, missed them all, Jon, Arya, Bran. Even the Lords and Ladies of the North. 

Sansa saw Jon in the distance walking down from the path that led from the house to the beach. He was barely as tall as her. His build graceful and strong. From far away, Sansa could tell that the wind was blowing his wavy dark hair. She pulled her coat tighter around her. Inhaling the cold air early spring air. There had been snow on the side of the roads leading to the property. On the beach, there was only the icy spray of cold salt water. 

"Morning Sans. You weren't at breakfast," Jon said when he reached her rubbing his short beard with a gloved hand. She could hear the worry in his voice. He had hardly left the house 'keeping an eye on her' he told Sansa. She was glad for him though she wished he smiled a bit more. Not that there was much to smile about. 

"I wanted a walk," Sansa said. "And good morning to you." Poking him in his impossibly flat stomach, "better have left some for me." Masha Tide was the housekeeper at the beach house. Sansa's mouth watered thinking of her breakfasts, perhaps she was getting hungry. The first days she hadn't been hungry. With the meds wearing off Sansa's appetite was coming back. 

Jon smiled, "There's plenty for you, my lady. Old Masha made enough to feed an army." Up close, Sansa could see the scar going over his left eye. She wanted to reach out and touch it instead Sansa linked her arm through Jon's forcing him to walk with her. Ghost ran off ahead of them. It had been so long since Sansa had been free to walk where she pleased outside. Breakfast could wait. 

"You came for me," she said. "The Northern Lords will be proud. Bringing their Lady back."

"Aye, I suppose they will," he said.

"You don't sound convinced," she said.

"I don't much care what the Lords think," he said. Sansa knew that was the truth of it. She wished Jon cared a bit more what the Lords thought. They continued to walk down the beach in quiet. Perhaps, in her absence, the Lords had grown less gossipy about her and her half-brother. She would have to ask him. Westeros mores had changed in the last century. Many had grown more accepting of what the Maesters called family intimacy. It was still controversial and besides that wasn't us, Sansa remembered. 

"When Daenerys hears, she'll be angry," Sansa said.  _She wanted you here._ Sansa could hear the memory of a voice. The dragon queen was supposed to be far-away in Essos. That was the agreement between them. Cersei kept the South, Jon and the Starks the North, and Daenerys could do what she wanted in Essos. 

"She'll think you mean to break the agreement," Sansa said. "The risk..."

"I know you think we're Northern fools..." he said. Before Sansa could respond Ghost came bounding towards them. The direwolf had a stick in his mouth like a puppy bouncing up to Sansa nudging her to play fetch.

"I don't know about us but I think Ghost is determined to act like one," Sansa said smiling and tugging at the stick. Ghost let go. Sansa turned to through it down the beach. To her dismay, it didn't go very far. Jon laughed at her.

"Oh you think you can do better?" she said.

"Aye, I know I can," he said standing to face her. Calling to Ghost to come to him the beast just ran further down the beach. Jon cursed and gave chase. The wolf still didn't come to him causing Jon quite a bit of frustration. Sansa called out to the animal.

"Ghost to me," she said. The wolf came straight away avoiding Jon who tried to grab him, placing the stick at Sansa's feet. She heard Jon mumble, "Are you joking me." Sansa looked at Jon with a little smirk. She picked up the stick and started running down the beach. Ghost ran with her jumping at the stick. Sansa tossed it again, further this time. Looking back, she saw Jon smiling back at her and Ghost. For the first time in months, Sansa felt a tiny bit of hope. A smile formed on her face. 

Jon encouraged Sansa to rest after breakfast. He had asked if she wanted to see a Maester but she refused. For now, she had had enough maesters and nurses. Brienne arrived that afternoon to join the security detail, Jon had already brought down from Winterfell. All the best and most discreet of the Freefolk. Sansa was happy to see the woman she considered not just a loyal bodyguard but a trusted friend. They two women spent hours walking the grounds and talking while Jon caught up on the work of ruling the North. Ghost following diligently behind them.

By evening the large beach house was quiet. Masha had left for the day and their guards were at their posts around the grounds or catching up on sleep in the guesthouse, leaving Jon and Sansa by themselves.

Sansa's hair was still damp from a shower, she had pulled a fuzzy light grey sweater on over white shorts. She went to the kitchen to make some microwavable popcorn. While, she waited she could see Jon pacing outside in the dark on the wrap around wooden deck. When the popcorn stopped popping, Sansa took it out of the microwave. Walking into the living room, she plopped down with the bowl of freshly made popcorn. Ghost immediately appeared begging for the salty treat. She shook her head telling him no. The wolf whined and laid down on the floor between the couch and a coffee table. 

She heard the screen door open through the open doorway between the kitchen and the living she could see Jon enter his phone in hand distress written all over his face. Maybe it was Arya or the Brotherhood in the south, or troubles in the North. Soon, she would have to help ease the burden of ruling just as she had before. Soon, for now, they could be safe at the beach house. 

"Come watch with me," she called into the kitchen from the living room. "I made popcorn like when we were kids. Oh and bring some water" Jon got glasses with water. Placing the glasses on the coffee table, he went to sit next to her on the couch. Sansa lifted the woolen blanket that covered her long legs, making room for Jon next to her. The memory of years ago came back to her. She was cuddled on the couch between her big brother Robb and Arya. Jon on the floor leaning against the couch his legs spread out. Bran would be next to him sucking his fingers and falling asleep. Exhausted from a day spent at the beach building sandcastles and playing frisbee. Sansa couldn't even remember how old they all were then. It seemed a lifetime ago. 

"So what are we watching?" Jon asked spreading his arms out over the back of the couch. Sansa leaned into him, a remote in one hand and popping popcorn into her mouth with the other. 

"Hmm...I haven't decided yet," Sansa had been flipping mindlessly through the options on Netflix. There were so many choices and the months spent at the rehab center under heavy meds meant she missed a lot of shows. "I heard the new mini-series Dragonknight is good."

"About Aemon the Dragonknight and his sister?" Jon asked. Sansa felt him shift next to her. The Dragonknight had been one of his favorite heroes as a kid. It had been one of hers too. 

"Yea.." she said and continued scrolling through shows.

"Oh..they have a new season of The Real Housewives of Lannisport," she teased. "How about that."

Jon laughed, "Ah no..."

"Oh come on Jon. It's my favorite," she whined. "Puhleeeaaassseee." Jon looked down at her and shrugged. 

"Whatever you want," he said. 

Sansa clicked play on the show suppressing a giggle. They were barely five minutes into the show when Rowena aka "Ro" Lannister, some second cousin of Cersei's was calling former best friend, Amarei Crakehall, a slut before Jon spoke up.

"I'm sorry Sans...I just...I can't..." he said reaching for the remote. Sansa sat up and stared at him willing her eyes to get misty. Jon seemed distressed, "It's...just..I mean really...anything else. I'll watch anything else. Those twins who reno-castles even.." Sansa couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Jon was so serious and distressed. She started laughing and couldn't stop. 

"I'm teasing you," she said through her giggles.

"Oh thank the old gods," Jon grumbled.

"You believed me!" she said laughing even harder. 

"Aye...very funny. Make the Northern fool out a me," he said. Sansa laughed again and tossed popcorn at him. 

Jon grabbed her wrist stopping her from tossing more. Sansa tried to pull it away and Jon held tighter. "You are a fool, Jon Snow," she said the laughter replaced by a serious tone. "What you and Arya did...stealing me out of that center...it was too risky."

"If protecting you makes me a fool, fine," he said dropping her hand. His face had grown dark and Sansa tossed another piece of popcorn at him. 

"No," he said giving her hand a gentle push down before pulling her into his arms. 

"Ya know I think that's the second time you've laughed today." Sansa went still. It felt nice to laugh. It felt nice to have his arms around her, she swallowed. It was like when they were children. Her brother protecting her. Turning back towards the TV, they adjusted themselves on the couch. Sansa leaned into the crook of Jon's arm, her legs tucked under her and the popcorn bowl near at hand. 

"You know, Cersei used to get drunk and hate watch that show," Sansa said trying to laugh through the bitterness. "Surprised she never tried to imprison that cousin of hers." Jon raised his eyebrows changing the subject. 

"So we're watching something else," he confirmed. Sansa nodded. After scrolling through the endless options on Netflix, Sansa refusing most of them. Jon returned to the Dragonknight mini-series. "Guess this is it, then."

They settled in to watch the show. Sansa munched on the popcorn occasionally holding a kernel up to Jon which he greedily ate. She let her fingers linger near his soft full lips. Her hand grazed his scratchy short beard.  
The first episode of the Dragonknight was very good, Sansa thought. She did notice that they both shifted when a young Aemon placed a very long kiss on Nerys' forehead and promised to protect her at the end of the pilot episode. The second and third episodes had more battles and fighting. Sansa wondered what would happen to Nerys and Aemon. She thought they had lots of chemistry but maybe it was unintentional. The songs said they loved each other. Historical fact on the matter, however, was hotly debated in Westeros. 

Jon grabbed some popcorn holding it up to Sansa's open mouth. She could taste the salt on his fingers. His thumb lingered against her lips. She let her tongue lick the bits of salt. Sansa hadn't felt safe in months. The nurses in the rehab center had poked and prodded her. Kept her sedated. She constantly feared Cersei's visits. Here at the beach house with Jon that was all gone. He pulled his hand away to put more popcorn in his mouth. Licking the same thumb she had just run her tongue over. 

Sansa felt Jon's phone vibrate more than once. He was desperately trying to ignore it. The last time it vibrated, Jon cursed.  Pausing the show, he leaned forward to pull out the phone. Sighing, she watched him close his eyes. Running his hands through his hair, he slammed the phone down on the coffee table. 

"What is it?" she asked.  _Please let Arya be ok._

"Bran," he said leaning back into the couch putting his arm back around her shoulders. "Says we need to go to Barrowtown. Lady Dustin requires our attention." Sansa was quiet for a moment. Jon's fingers made circles on her arms. 

"You don't have to come," he said. "Brienne can stay with you here. It's safe and no one knows you're back North."

Sansa shook her head, her chin trembled, "No, I'll go," she said. Brienne as loyal as she was, wasn't Jon, wasn't her family. She didn't know which terrified her more facing the Northern Lords and Ladies or being away from the only person who would protect her. She looked up at him forcing a half-smile, "Maybe it'll be fun." 


End file.
